The Suite Life- The Next Chapter
by thepenultimate
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the Suite Life characters after graduation? Cody and Zack? Bailey? Maya? London? This is my interpretation of a proper ending to the Suite Life story. Rated T for intense romantic situations. However, I'll make sure to keep everything PG. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except ones I create. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nowadays, you'd think that I, Cody Martin, the co-valedictorian of Seven Seas High, would have gone off to some amazing top-notch college other than Yale like Brown, though I look down on it, or Harvard, or Princeton. Well guess what? I hadn't yet. Instead, being as persistent as I am, I'm here, in New Haven, Connecticut, at Yale, the school that I found out I was rejected from the day of my high school graduation. The university I had dreamed of going to, that my girlfriend somehow was accepted to when I wasn't. I knew my chances were quite slim. I mean, what's the chance of one of the most prestigious universities in the nation accepting their own rejected applicant? Zero to none. And you think that I'd be smart and go to some other school. But there was something about Yale that I wasn't willing to let go of, ever. I just had to end up here, fate told me so. But I'm no fatalist. Science and religion are at the core of my beliefs.

Regardless of which, you're probably wondering what happened after I graduated. As soon as I had said my goodbyes to the S.S. Tipton and all of my dear class mates, I was devastated. It felt like everything I had or had worked for, I had lost. My girlfriend: not that we had broken up, just that everybody knows how hard long distance relationships can be, my future: the culmination and reward of seven of the most difficult and stressful years of my education, and the list goes on and on. But as the slow days passed by, I began to have faith again and this time, I wasn't going down without a fight. I was going to study at Yale, or die trying. And I was going to make sure to keep me and Bailey's relationship strong, no matter the distance. Luckily, I was able to have another date with her before she left with her parents to head back to Kettlecorn. It was absolutely perfect. She told me that the renovations on her farm were complete, and that I'd have to visit soon. We video chat every day; I love seeing her face, the look in her eyes that tells me she loves me more than any other guy. Well, besides her father. It reminds me of our Seven Seas High days. I know that I'll see her soon. And her bedroom is amazing; it looks like it came straight out of a design catalog. The walls are the perfect shade of lavender. And right on the wall by her bed is a photo collection of the two of us together.

So here I am at Yale. It's the weekend before term starts. I step out of the door to my new hybrid navy convertible. That was my graduation present. I would have loved the Firebird except that my brother parked it in a restricted area and got one of London's heavy, humongous shipping crates dropped on it. With both nerves and confidence, I begin to walk towards the admissions office. When I get to the door, I open it and pass through. Then I am greeted by a Yale administrator, who afterwards asks me what my purposes are in coming here and who I am. I'm no familiar face, that's for sure. I tell her Cody Martin, and all of a sudden, a puzzled look strikes her face. She then asks me, "Did you attend our biology camp last spring in Vancouver with Dr. Spaulding?" I reply, "Yes ma'am." That camp was probably the most exciting and weird spring break I ever had. There's nothing like being chased by possessed twins, then running through a saw mill, and then almost having your twin brother be merged into you. But before that, the camp was spectacular. Well, until Zack lost and broke Yale state of the art two million dollar technology. The administrator replies, "Come with me" as she gets up from her desk, and we walk across the campus to a conference room. And let me tell you, Yale is beautiful. I ask the administrator while we walk, "How are the dormitories?" She replies, "Actually we just had them renovated, they are great places to live if you want to stay on campus."

We arrive at the conference room and the two of us walk in and take a seat. A few minutes later, a man wearing a suit walks in, then a familiar face, Dr. Spaulding. Why was he here? And I noticed that he was holding two documents. What were those? Then I realized who the other man was, the Dean of Yale. I introduce myself to him. I want to make an excellent first impression. Then he begins to speak of how I was denied access to studying at Yale. I knew that part already. It resulted in me sobbing on my bed while my mom and Bailey tried to comfort me. But then, he said something I didn't know. But then I remembered. The whole reason I had gone to that spring camp was to get a scholarship to Yale. But wasn't I denied access? I got kicked out of the program, didn't I? Then he told me why I was rejected: my brother, but as the Dean, he realized that I was not the scapegoat. I was a young and respected scholar. And I knew what was coming next. Dr. Spaulding hands me the two documents. I look at them; the first one was the scholarship, and the second one, another letter from Yale, a one worth framing. The Dean congratulated me and left the room after shaking my hand. I asked Dr. Spaulding, "How did you get these?" Turns out, he kept his promise to me at the end of the camp. I knew he would. I thanked him, and then he left. I asked the administrator where the dorm registry was. Actually, it was really close, so I left and thanked her. I had to tell everyone! I had gotten into Yale after all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With pure excitement coursing through my veins, I run to the dorm registry and register to live in Bailey's co-ed dorm. She had kept the spot open just for me. I couldn't wait to see her. I ran back out into the parking lot, got in my car, and drove over to the dormitories. When I arrived, I grabbed the first set of my luggage, and found our dorm, which was a single at Durfee, one of the nicest dorms, in Morse College. I found our room. Then I called Bailey. She answered. "Hello?" I replied, "Hey. I bet you know who this is." Then, "Of course I do. I'd recognize my Cody's voice anywhere. Why do you sound so close? Wait a minute. I can hear your voice. Cody Martin, are you-". I hung up. She opened the door and finished her sentence, "right behind the door?" And I was standing there behind her door. She took my luggage and invited me in. Then the door closed. And I enveloped her in my arms and our lips locked. Just like the way they did at graduation except longer, a lot longer. I loved every second of it. Then, we just walked over to the sofa and sat down. I told her everything, how I got the scholarship and got in, and then I showed her the letter which she met with a round of applause. Then she told me how she'd missed me horribly, and that her family missed me, and that she always had hope that all the wrongs would right themselves.

It was then when I got a look around a Yale dorm for the first time. The walls were painted a nice taupe. In the back of the room, to the left was a nice sized, fully furnished kitchen with a bar with mahogany bar stools, with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. There was also a full size bathroom, with a double vanity and walk in shower. The living area had a nice mahogany coffee table in front of the nice couch we were seated on, and on the wall in front was a nice sized plasma television, underneath which a nice mahogany bookshelf was. In the area that was divided from the main room by a wide doorframe were two full-sized beds with mahogany headboards, made up with navy blue comforters, a gold fleece throw at the foot of the bed, and white linens. In between them was a mahogany nightstand with a nice lamp. Above the lamp, on a navy wall, the Yale logo was stenciled onto the wall in white. In front of the beds was a mahogany dresser, and another television was mounted on the wall above it. I could already see that Bailey had unpacked and organized some of her things. I said, "Wow! Nice place you got here!"

Bailey replied, "Thanks! Most of the stuff was my graduation present!" I was shocked, "You mean you did most of this?" She replied, "Yeah. I do come from a farm family." I said, "I'm quite impressed, Bailey Bunny." All she said was, "Well what we are waiting for Cody Kitten, let's make this place our own!" With that we got to work, unpacking all my things and the rest of hers, decorating, hanging pictures and our admission letters, finding a spot for my cookbook collection and kitchen supplies. When we were done organizing everything, we just sat back down on the couch and admired our handiwork. Then we went to get our textbooks, and picked up my schedule; we ended up getting most of the same classes. By the time we got back and finished putting our books away, it was around dinnertime, so I asked, "Bailey, you want to get something to eat?" but she replied, "Why pay when I've got a gourmet living with me? You should cook tonight. Then we can cuddle and make our schedules up for tomorrow." And I couldn't argue with that. So I asked her what she wanted, and she said comfort food. So I made grilled ham and cheese sandwiches with corn and red pepper soup to go with it. Bailey loved it; she said it reminded her of Kettlecorn and country food. And for dessert, apple pie sundaes. And apple pie is apparently Bailey's favorite dessert. So that meal is an A+. Then we cuddled on the couch together under one of the gold fleeces from our beds and began making up our schedule on my computer. All in all, it ended up being we had to get up sometime around 6:15 to accomplish everything we wanted to in the morning. Though it was only the weekend and we were already all prepared for Monday. So I suggested, "Now that we have every smidgen of detail figured out for Monday, wanna watch a movie?" Bailey replied, "I'd love to, Cody Kitten."

The next one and a half hours we spent watching 50 First Dates with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore together. I love that movie. It's so funny and romantic. When it was over, we decided to video chat Mom and Zack. They were so happy to hear the great news and wished us the best. Well Mom did. Zack said "Hi" but he seemed absorbed in his phone the entire conversation. Probably hooking up with the latest girl he met. Classic Zack. Or maybe not. I honestly don't know after Maya broke up with him and moved to Chad. Then we talked to Bailey's family. They seemed happy to see me and to hear our good news and I finally met six of her nine sisters: Amanda, Janie, Heather, Bonnie, Katie, and Jessie. Eunice, Clyde, and Grammy Pickett wanted me to come down soon and I said I'd love to. I can't wait to see the new Pickett family farm. Bailey said it's got six bedrooms, six bathrooms, a living room, a game room, a tractor garage, and a killer kitchen with wall ovens. Then I asked Bailey, "What do you wanna do now?" She replied, "I've got an idea." Then Bailey kissed me and I said, "I love you". Bailey replied, "I love you squared" and our lips locked, again. This was where I belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'm so tired. I wake up and stretch. Hi, I'm Zack Martin, as if you didn't know. How's life treating ya'? Unfortunately, in my case, it's not going so well. Maya dumped me and headed off to Chad with the Peace Corps. Meanwhile, all Cody's troubles dissolve and he gets to go to Yale with whom other than Bailey. And what do I get? Nothing. So what do I do? Nothing. What else should I do? I slump over to the couch and watch TV. Nothing good's on! Instead, I reminisce over graduation day. Wait, I just said reminisce, I'm sounding like Cody. Great. So if you all are wondering what happened, I get dumped by the love of my life, the ship that I've come to love gets torn down, and I graduate high school saying, "Congratulations to the senior class, high school you can kiss my-" That's where Tutweiler cut me off. Then we go to a Yankees game with Woody. Then the next day, we drive home to Boston and for the next five hours I have to listen to Cody bawling his eyes out in an endless cycle of "I got rejected. By Yale. And Bailey didn't. And we were going to live together. I miss Bailey!" That was Tuesday. Then two days pass and today Cody with complete determination drove to New Haven in his new car. Then he got in. And now you're all caught up. How do I know he got in? Because he hasn't called yet, and if he didn't he would've. He's probably with Bailey right now. Doing their nerd couple stuff. By the way, it's about I don't know, seven o' clock right now?

As for college, I don't know. I haven't really thought about any specific colleges. All I do know is that I definitely don't want to go to Yale with Broseph and his Haybail. If Maya hadn't dumped me and joined the Peace Corps, well maybe I would go to NYU with her on a sports scholarship or something. I'd like to stay in the general facility of the Northeast. I don't want to go to California. Or maybe I do. I'm not sure, actually. I'm sure I could probably get a great sports scholarship at Berkeley or something. That's it! Talking about my future is boring. Why? Because right now, I have no future. I get my computer, and surf the Internet. When I pull up Cody's Facebook- the only social networking site that Cody joined, I see lots of new photos of him and Bailey at Yale together. Just as I suspected. And London, photos of her in Paris. Also expected. And Maya, no pictures of her in Chad. No pictures at all yet. Just 1 post from Monday: I'm a high school graduate. Yeah! Reading that made me realize just how much I miss her. Maya was the best thing that ever happened to me on that boat. I close my computer, and Mom walks in. Now I'm annoyed. So I open my computer again and video chat Woody. He answers, "Hello?" I say, "Hey Woodster, remember me?" He replies, "Of course I do, Zack Martin."

Over the course of the next one and a half hours Woody goes in to great detail about what happened to him since the Yankees game. He got accepted to NYU with Addison. He got a chance to see Marcus's show on Broadway; he told me it was great. Woody's always been a Lil' Lil' fan. And now he lives at NYU, without a roommate. And Addison lives next door, but she hasn't got her roommate yet either. By the time we end our conversation, it's around nine o clock. And then as if right on cue, Cody video calls me. And Mom, hearing her youngest son's voice, sits down next to me. I see Cody and Bailey, happy as clams, sitting on the couch in their dorm and Cody's arm is wrapped around Bailey. They tell both of us all about how he got in and Mom is so happy for them and they give us a grand tour of their dorm. And I must say Broseph has a nice crib at Yale. Then I get a text on my phone, as Mom and Cody continue talking about Yale. I pick up my phone and read the message:

_ Hey Zack. It's Maya. We need to talk._

* * *

I, Maya Bennett, am sitting here at the airport, alone. And I just missed my plane to Chad. Great. It wasn't my fault. My flight left early, I got stuck in security, and I didn't get to the gate in time. At the same time though, it's like I didn't want to go to the gate. Like that gate symbolized me throwing my dreams behind me. With lack of something better to do, I text my parents and Zack. I don't know why I ever broke up with him. I guess I was afraid that he might cheat on me when I was in Chad. He just didn't seem trustworthy enough at the time. But now, everything is so clear to me. I want to go as far away from Chad as possible. Chad has no Internet or phone service. I couldn't keep in touch with anyone, except for the occasional video chat. I wasn't meant to be in the Peace Corps in Chad. I joining the Peace Corps was my parents' dream, not mine. I'm a New Yorker. And a girl who used to have an amazing boyfriend named Zack Martin. Until she broke his heart. I get in my car and drive home. When I get there, I just sit in my room and apply for NYU. I know what I want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sit there in shock. Why did Maya text me? Then another text comes through:

_I missed my flight to Chad so I went home and applied to NYU. How r u?_

So Maya's not going to Chad and is going to NYU instead. I reply:

_I'm good, I guess. Haven't really thought about college yet, maybe I'll join you at NYU if that's ok._

She replies in one four letter word and an emoticon:

_Sure. ;) _

The remainder of the video chat with Cody and Bailey I spend texting Maya, and slowly the texts get longer and more flirtatious. She wants me back. I can tell. No one responds this quickly to any of my texts without wanting something from me. When the chat ends, I go to my room and pull up the NYU website and apply. Hopefully I'll get in. I know what my future holds; things will go back to the way they were and everything will make sense again. And the ticket to this personal paradise is admission to NYU. Phew. For a minute there, I was worried I'd end up working for Moseby. I text Maya:

_Just applied for NYU. See you soon, I hope. ;) _

She replies:

_Ok Zack. See you there. ;)_

The feeling that Maya wants me back is absolutely amazing. I want her too. I want to hold her hand, and wrap her up in my arms, and kiss her beautiful lips. I want Maya. I wouldn't care if she hadn't missed her plane and was in Chad tomorrow. I love her no matter the distance. I receive another text from Maya:

_Wanna get some coffee later? ;)_

I reply:

_How about smoothies? ;)_

Maya replies:

_Sure. ;) Meet me at Starbucks at 10:00._

I text back:

_Okay. ;)_

I put my phone and wallet in my pocket and comb my hair and brush my teeth. I tell Mom where I'm going. Then I get in my car and drive to Starbucks, excited to see Maya at last.

* * *

As I am texting Zack, I am on a train on my way to Boston. The approximate ride has taken about forty-five minutes so far. But we're almost there. Just about fifteen more miles. Then I can have a smoothie with Zack. And we can just talk and have a good time together just like high school. Its 9:15 right now. By the time I get there it'll be 9:40. Then I'll have to walk to Starbucks. And I should get there right on schedule. Don't worry, I told my parents I was going out for the night. And that I'll probably be back sometime around noon tomorrow. I can't take an hour long train to NY at 11:30 at night. We arrive in Boston at 9:37. I get off and start walking to Starbucks.

* * *

I arrive at Starbucks at 9:50, ten minutes early. I find a table for two and sit down and wait for Maya. Five minutes later, she walks in. She looks amazing. More gorgeous than I remember. I get up and wave to her and we get our smoothies. I got a strawberry-banana; she got a mango-papaya. As we sip on our smoothies, we chat and smile and laugh at each other. Just the two of us having fun, flirting, and being us again. It all feels so right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As our smoothie date progresses, I begin to wonder, are we taking this too fast? The answer is clear to me: no. Maya and I felt the way Cody and Bailey did when they were apart: miserable. There is some feeling that occurs when you are in love with someone that makes it feel like you are incomplete without them. Getting that text from her filled me up with that feeling and made me realize I am in love with her and that she is the one I want to be with and I don't want anyone else. I know it seems really illogical. I mean Cody and Bailey were apart for six months after their breakup in Paris. Then again, they are stubborn people sometimes. As for Maya and me, we've been through breakups so many times that we knew this one was a huge mistake that had to be fixed. She did date six other guys before me, remember? We finish our smoothies, throw them away and walk out of Starbucks and take a night walk around Boston, our hands separate at first but then slowly grasping the other's. We end up at Boston Harbor about twenty minutes later and sit down to admire the moon.

"Zack," she says, "I'm sorry I broke up with you. I was scared that you might cheat on me at the time." "Maya," I reply, "I was honestly thinking about breaking up with you too because I'm not very good with long distance relationships." She replies, "But since we are no longer long distance, you think we could give us another try?" I reply, "Of course, I never stopped loving you." And as if we were re-enacting Cody and Bailey in the storm shelter she says, "I never stopped loving you either." Then I kiss her, and the feeling is indescribable. When our lips part, she laughs and smiles and kisses me again. Then we just sit there, my arm around her, as we look out onto the water. After twenty minutes, we walk back to my car, and drive back to the Tipton. When we arrive, it's around 11:20. I ask her, "Do you have a room to stay in?" She replies, "No." I ask her, "Wanna stay in my room?" which she agrees to. "Cody's bed is empty because he's at Yale." We take the elevator to the twenty-third floor and find our suite. Maya was proactive and brought a pair of pajamas and clothes for the next morning. I introduce her to Mom, and then we go into Cody's and my room. She changes into her pajamas and then I do. Then we lie together on my bed and watch TV. Afterwards, I find she has fallen asleep in my arms so I take her to Cody's bed and tuck her in. "Goodnight," I say. Then I get into bed and turn out the lights.

* * *

Cody and I say goodnight with a kiss and get into our beds. This has been the perfect first day of college. My boyfriend gets in, he lives with me, and we decorate, get organized for Monday, watch a movie, video chat, and then make out. How much better can it get? I honestly don't think it can. But I get to spend at least the next four years in a nice size dorm at the school of my dreams with the love of my life. That's enough of a reward for me. "Goodnight Cody Kitten," I say. "Goodnight Bailey Bunny," he replies. "I love you." All I say is "I love you squared." I think about what'll be like one day, to have him as a husband. He'll be a great one. And how one day, I'll go to bed with his arms wrapped around me. But I'm too young now. But it will happen. And then I drift asleep under the Yale blue blanket.

I wake up the next morning to the sounds of food cooking and the smell of pancakes and bacon. Mmmm, bacon. Cody says good morning to me and then tells me in elaborate detail what's for breakfast. It sounds amazing. It's a feast: pancakes, eggs three ways, three types of bacon, French toast, stuffed French toast, hollandaise, challah rolls, corn muffins, and smoked salmon and herb cream cheese for the scrambled eggs and rolls. I ask him how long he's been cooking and he replies, "Only forty-five minutes." Then I look at my chicken alarm clock. It's 9:30. I slept in. But it's good I get as much sleep as I can before Monday. I get up out of bed and ask after I'm dressed, "How can I help?" He replies, "Just sit down and relax. It'll only be a couple more minutes." I walk over and kiss him. Then I sit down and wait for Cody's breakfast feast. When all the food is brought to the table, we start eating. It's the best breakfast I've ever had. All my favorites on one plate. Then Cody gets a text:

_Maya and I are back together. _

He smiles and shows the text to me and replies:

_Good for you, told you it would work out. In other words, I TOLD YOU SO!_

I laugh hysterically, for real, and then he pulls me closer and wraps his arm around me. Things couldn't get any better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been two weeks since Maya and I applied to NYU. Tomorrow is the application deadline. Will I get in? Won't I get in? I'm not sure exactly but my money's on being accepted. It has to happen. Or then I'm back to square one. I don't like square one. Right now, it's about 2:30 in the afternoon. Mom walks in with today's mail. I already see the letter from NYU in the stack. Here goes nothing. I hope Maya gets in too. I grab my letter and head to my room, anxiously anticipating my future. I video call Maya and she answers, letter in hand, anxious as I am. "On the count of three we open our letters, one, two, three!" I say. I begin to read mine, "Dear Mr. Z. Martin," Then I hear a sound of delight from my computer. "I got in! I got in!" Maya says. I continue reading my letter. "It is our deepest pleasure to inform you that-" I didn't need to read any further. Everybody knows when they say pleasure in an admissions letter you were accepted. I say to Maya, "Looks like I got in too!" She replies, "Yay! See you there then!" and we hang up.

I start giving myself fists pumps and self-congratulations and then continue reading my letter for pride, "-inform you that you have been slotted on our waiting list for the class of 2011. Congratulations! Best wishes, NYU Admissions" Wait, did they say waitlisted? Crap. I wasn't accepted. I was put on the waiting list. Who knows how long it'll be before I actually get to go to NYU. My self-congratulations quickly transform to self- pity sessions. Failure has overcome me. I fall on my bed and begin to sob. Now I know how Cody felt when he was rejected. I don't like that feeling at all.

* * *

Yale is amazing. The classes here offer Bailey and me ample challenge which we enjoy tremendously. The professors are nice. So is our residential college. Our schedule's working out amazing. We are the top students in our classes. All the while, Bailey and I are still in love. Every morning, I wake up, make breakfast, get dressed in my Yale blue polo and khakis while Bailey dresses in her white blouse with a Yale logo and Yale blue skirt, then we tell each other how amazing we look. We posted a pic of us on the first day of school on Facebook. Then we rock our classes, knock out our homework and studying, and spend the rest of the day strolling around Yale, eating amazing pizza, and chatting, cuddling, and hanging out in our dorm. We go to bed around 9:30. And then the cycle starts all over again. The glorious, glorious cycle. I couldn't ask for anything better.

We've also made some really great friends here as well: two other freshmen named Kyle and Emily. Kyle is into all the stuff I'm into. We have conversations about cooking, biology, philosophy, history, and of course, girls. It turns out he's from Baltimore. Emily's from Nebraska: she came from a small country town like Bailey, and enjoys talking with her about farm life and economics. Both of them love hearing about our adventures on the S.S. Tipton, which we describe in great detail. We eat lunch with them every day and they only live a couple doors down from us, in separate rooms with their own roommates. Kyle doesn't want to admit it but I know he has a huge crush on Emily. Like the one I had on Bailey. I suggested using my infamous six-month plan. It worked, after all on both Bailey and indirectly, Maya. Look where Bailey and I are now. Soul mates. I love Bailey.

* * *

I can't believe I got in to NYU! And Zack did too! Yay! Wonder who I'll get as my roommate. Dreams do come true after all. Then my phone buzzes. It's a text from Zack. My Zack, who I'll soon be going to college with. I read it and can't believe it:

_Hey baby, I hate to break it to you but NYU waitlisted me. I wasn't accepted. I don't know how long it'll be before I get in. I'm really sorry. :'(_

I can tell he's serious. He got waitlisted? Not accepted? I feel so bad for him. I text back:

_Honey, I'm soooo sorry. Wish I could be there. ;* I love you._

He replies:_ Love you too, Maya. ;*_

My poor Zack.


End file.
